


Mud Swamps and Owl Statues

by Fiddlerinthewoods



Series: Linked Universe [50]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Dark, Darkness, Four (Linked Universe)-centric, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Linktober, Lost - Freeform, Oops, hyrule isn't the one lost for once!, last minute update cause a03 was weird, thyplo ruins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddlerinthewoods/pseuds/Fiddlerinthewoods
Summary: Linktober Day Ten: DarkFour honestly had no idea how he ended in pitch darkness.
Series: Linked Universe [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1489673
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Mud Swamps and Owl Statues

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Legend of Zelda or Linked Universe.
> 
> Enjoy!

Four honestly had no idea how he ended in pitch darkness; he must've been thinking too deeply because when he realised where he was, the entire group had disappeared. The dark was so thick that he couldn't see his own hand in front of his eyes, although he could feel the motion of the distilled air. Reaching out, he was pretty sure he was beside a stone structure. His hand fell through the hole in the structure, and he felt something cold and woody.

Lurching his hand back, he realised that it was only a torch.

He took the torch with him before climbing out of the structure. In the distance, he could see something red glowing. Without thinking, he started to head towards the light. Reaching out, he dumped into something cold and solid, like rock. Carefully, he felt around the rock and realised it was a statue. The light had disappeared as he looked up, and he could only see it if he took a few steps back.

Great. His only source of light was on the top of a statue.

Four sighed. He turned around in the darkness, trying to see any source of light. In the very far distance, if he was to climb onto another holey stone structure, he could see a different fire. With nothing else to do, he headed towards the flame.

As he slowly made his way towards the fire that would occasionally disappear, Four saw faint blue light. Four made his way over to the light, almost tripping over the roots on the ground. The light was one of the odd blue lit Sheikah objects littered around in Wild's Hyrule.

There! Standing some ways away from the blue shrine, Four saw a lit flame. He gripped his torch, ready to actually have some light in this darkness.

He could hear some very loud snoring as well.

From the sound of it, it was a large creature. Generally, loud creatures normally meant danger so Four figured it would be best for him to avoid it at all costs. Except, he didn't know how close it was to the fire.

Crouching, he slowly and silently made his way towards the flame. Once he reached it, he saw that the flame was the brain of an owl statue. Four's torch lit up and he crawled away. Waiting for someone to find him would take too long, it would be easier for him to find a way out of this forest—and he managed to know it was a forest when he made it to a different owl statue, and it was beside a tree.

He moved to light more owl statues, but found himself back at the first flame. All of the statues were facing the shrine so, he realised, if he wanted to leave then the smartest move for him to make would be to follow the owl statues in the opposite direction.

Four turned and followed the line of owl statues he lit. He ran by the blue glowing surface from earlier, and found that the stone ruins made a sort of labyrinth for him to follow. So long as he kept lighting the fires, then finding the way out should be fine.

Among his way, he passed a glowing rock. For a second, he paused and looked at it. It was a bright teal colouring, and Four made a note to ask Wild about it later.

He managed to find what the source of light was, a Fire Rod that sat beside a campfire and some flint. Quickly, he turned and left that alone. For the longest time, he wasn't able to find another owl statue, only moving across the grass until he came upon the edge of the forest. It let to a deep muddy swamp.

"Nope."

Four turned and decided to move along the edge of the island. The only way on and off an island was through a bridge, which would need to cross this icky moat. He knew it was an island because Wild had complained about a dark island before.

He made it to where two pillars seemed to mark an exit. There laid a fallen statue on the mud, which he slowly climbed and tried to cross. By the time he got used to walking on the surface, he discovered that it ended. Four sighed before turning and making his way back to the mainland and continuing walking.

After what felt like half-an hour, he came across another one of those fallen statues. He crossed it and found himself on a small island with a treasure chest, flint, and some food. Opening the chest, he found a ruby.

But, after he continued walking for an hour or so, he came across a light in the distance. He made his way over to it and discovered a bridge. Thank Hylia! Four lit the two owl statues at the beginning of the bridge and made his way over to the lone flame. For the last time, he lit the second owl statue on the bridge.

Crossing over the small owl statue island, he found a second stone bridge. The second he crossed the bridge his eyes were blinded by midafternoon sunlight. Turning around, he could see the owl statues he lit and the bubbling brown liquid that he nearly stepped into many times. Beyond the fire of the statues was a pitch-black darkness.

Four stepped onto the mainland and put out his torch. Now to find the others.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
